


A Taste of Hell

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Choking, Clone Sex, Demon cock, Devil, Devil Mercy, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Free Use, Gangbang, Hardcore, Hell, Horse cock, Hypnotism, I said horse cock but it's more of a, Inumimi, Kinky, Mistress, Multi, Pharmercy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Sex Slave, Spanking, Tears, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, hellhound, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Fareeha Amari gets sniped out of the air and falls down to hell, straight into the Devil's awaiting grasp.***DISCLAIMER*** Don't let this be the first work of mine that you read unless you are definitely interested in the tag list of kinks, most of my stuff isn't fucked up for the sake of being fucked up, this is an experiment of sorts ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have further concerns about this taboo subject matter and smut, here are my thoughts on the matter (it's a google doc I promise) https://tinyurl.com/y7b2ajge .
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! <3

-Bang-

 

The shot ran out from across the battlefield, and Fareeha Amari was sent plummeting out of the sky. Blood erupted out of the side of her head, painting a picture not unlike that of a firework combusting in the night sky. 

Her vision fogged, the distant cries of despair dimmed, her sense of touch disappeared. She fell, and all became black.

\---

Yet, she was still thinking. Despite her brains having been blasted out of her shattered cranium, she still had thoughts as she spiralled down through the darkness. Amidst the black, pillars of white and red light began rising on the outside of her vision, fading in and out of reality.

But it wasn't her vision- it felt more like her consciousness, for she knew that she no longer had eyes when she was falling in her downwards spiral through this endless limbo. 

The colourful pillars of feeling and thought caught up with her being, and her rapid descent was slowed.

She began thinking. Thinking about how stupid she was to not assume that they would have a sniper. Maybe it was Amélie. Her mother had said something about seeing her on the field from the ship before they landed. Why wasn’t she more careful? She should have stuck to the buildings... 

She thought about Angela. Oh god, she tried to not think about Angela. Thinking about never seeing that face or that smile or hearing that laugh ever again- it was too much to handle. It hurt her so much, if she still had a heart during this endless tumble it would be aching. If she had eyes, they'd be cascading tears down her face as she twisted and turned in her downwards spiral.

For an instant she thought she could begin to see, no, feel figures off in the distance of the dark void she was tumbling through. Was this her life flashing before her eyes?... She didn't have too much time to think about it, if she had a heart it would now have exploded with pain, in fact, the darkness flashed red as she realized something much worse than never seeing Angela again.

She realized that Angela would never see her again. It tore her to shreds. She knew that these had been the happiest years of Angela's life, and that she had been the metaphorical flag that the swiss doctor looked up to. They kept each other safe, they kept each other company, they cared for each other more than anyone else could have ever begun to imagine. Their bond was too strong, she couldn't stand the thought of her love being in so much pain. Angela lost in her sea of emotions, with no anchor to hold her down. 

Her consciousness flickered red again. This was strange. It had been a long enough downward spiral that she had ceased thinking. But, now that she focused, she could see a little pinprick of yellow light off in the distance. It approached slowly. Or did she navigate her way towards it? She couldn't tell. But, soon enough, the light was in reaching distance, she tried to stick out her hand to grasp it, but she had no hands, she had no body, she had nothing, she had no Angela, no guardian angel, she was dead, she--

Fareeha Amari woke up lying face down on a warm rock floor.

Her eyes sprung open as adrenaline and blood began coursing through her veins, but her body remained still.

She was in the centre of a small, maybe five metre by five metre room. She could feel the rock against her bosom and hips, she seemed to be wearing a loincloth of some sort, but other than that, she was completely naked.

She blinked the gunk out of her eyes, and slowly moved to sit up.

"Fareeha Amari. So nice of you to join us."

Her heart nearly stopped again as she swung herself around, tears brimming at her eyes. But as she saw who spoke, she froze, her expression of disbelieving joy morphing into one of confusion, the tears still present and her eyebrows furrowing.

"A-Angela?..."

Sitting cross legged on a stool sat her love, Angela Ziegler. But, despite everything about her seeming as perfect and wonderful as she remembered, it somehow seemed like everything was twisted and demonic. She was sporting some sort of bastardized version of her Valkyrie suit, but instead of the material being White, her Halo being gold as the sun, her wings being radiant and hope delivering- She wore blood red. Her wings burned with an angry fire. She seemed to be missing her breastplate, her big perky breasts sticking out, the only semblance of cover being the bright red nipple piercings in each. She wore, nay, she had onyx black horns poking out the front of her raven black hair, and her makeup was gothic and unforgiving instead of the usual inviting and beautiful.

"Angela? What... Is that you?" Fareha stuttered, taking a step back in caution, torn on whether to leap into this figure's arms or to grab a stone from the ground and hurl it in it's direction.

A tiny smile sparked on Angela's face, growing as she spoke.  
"Fareeha Amari. You must be confused, you died sweetie, don’t you remember?"

The smile became cruel, twisted. A demonic sense of delight appearing in her big, horrifyingly beautiful eyes.

"Welcome to hell, darling. Trust me- you won't be seeing Angela again, well, at least not for a very, very, very long time."

Fareeha stepped back against the wall, trying to process everything. She noticed as she hit it that her ass was exposed, but she had other things on her mind.  
"What... So what the fuck are you, then?... You look exactly like her."

"Sweetie..." The red clad imposter stood up, stiletto heels clicking on the rocky floor as she began walking towards where Fareeha cowered against the wall. "I am your own personal Devil. Like I keep telling you.” She reached forwards a pale hand, sharp red nails filed to a point approaching Fareeha’s face, continuing to grin as the young woman cringed at the sudden movement. “You're in hell, love."

 

"Don't touch me." Fareeha snarled, raising her arms in self defense, her centre of gravity falling as she prepared to retaliate.

The Devil laughed, hand still outstretched. "Oh, darling, if you aren't wanting to be touched you're in for a hell of a time. Sorry, pardon the pun." Her arm shot forwards before Fareeha could react, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. Fareeha tried to scream in fear and pain as the razor sharp nails dug into her the side of her neck, but the oxygen cutting off by the death grip prevented anything more than a weak, raspy moan from coming out.

The Devil leaned forwards until they were face to face, Fareeha's eyes slowly rolling back as she gasped uselessly for oxygen, her hands grasping the devil’s wrist for dear life. "I suppose I should try out my wares before we sell them, don't you think? Oh…” Her grin faded a touch as the naked Egyptian’s fervorous struggling began weakening. “You're passing out. I suppose I should let go..." She released some of the tension, allowing Fareeha to gulp down welcome, yet still shallow breaths of air while still held off the ground by half a foot.

"Kk... Hkk… Whatt?.. Wares?.."

The devil barked out yet another cruel laugh, turning away from the wall and nonchalantly tossing Fareeha to the ground beside her.

"Oh, you'll understand soon enough. Hmm, now, let's see..."

Fareeha moved to sit up, rubbing her shoulders, her face contorting in pain from crashing against the warm rock flooring. "Let's see what?! What do you want from me? Why are you Angela?!"

"Hush, girl!" The devil hissed, popping her hip out to the side and snapping her fingers. Fareeha watched in an awed horror as tendrils of white hot flame burst from the ground beneath the Devil, turning into seemingly physical chains of element.

"What- What are you--"

She screamed as the flaming chains flew towards her, wrapping around her wrists and ankles, smashing her back against the floor with her limbs spread out forming an X on the floor.

"Angela! Whatever the fuck you are! what the fuck are you doing, what do you want?!" Tears began dripping down her face as she struggled uselessly against the seemingly unbreakable chains. Through her despair she did however notice that they were not hot despite their appearance, evidently only serving to restrain.

The devil tsked, walking forward to stand behind Fareeha's head and leaning over 90° at the waist to look down at her. "You're so impatient, I keep telling you, you'll see soon enough, now let's get rid of those tears, shall we?

Before the prone Egyptian could retort, the Devil was on all fours, forming a cage above her. In the seconds before the bare pristine pussy was forced into her face, Fareeha noted the thin red tail extending out from above her puckered asshole. Those thoughts were driven out of her mind almost instantly however when the Devil crashed her hips into the young, dead woman's face, arching her back downwards onto the prone body.

"Come on now sweetie, let's get that tongue out..."

Fareeha shook her head from side to side to break away, but the force that the Devil was pushing against her face was incredible. If it weren't for everything else horrible about her situation, Fareeha would have been complaining about the back of her head being crushed against the stone, but, given her situation, she was plenty distracted by trying to not open her mouth.

The Devil's pussy juices were not what she was expecting- they felt warm against her pursed lips and on her cheeks as the devil ground against her. She was tempted to open up if only to experience the taste of such juices, it did not seem like what she was used to back in the land of the living. The Devil looked back over her shoulder, unable to see Fareeha's face beneath her big encompassing ass, but she spoke nevertheless. "You might want to comply, darling, hell has its reputation for a reason, you don't want to see us when we're angry..."

Tears began flowing out of Fareeha's eyes once more (she could tell because they were somehow colder than the juice) and she regrettably opened her mouth.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. It tasted not unlike those Cinnamon hearts she remembered eating around Valentine's day back when she was a little girl. It definitely wasn't appetizing, but considering what she expected given the nature of her situation it was much more pleasant outcome.

"Ahh, there you go.. Oh! And there's the tongue. Mmmm... The others will like you, I'm sure of it."

Fareeha let the liquid seep into her mouth, the pussy juices flowing almost in waves. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the taste was overwhelming- where it at first was simply a touch of cinnamon, now it was the only thing she could process. She smelt it, she tasted it, she felt sickly sweet to the stomach and mind. It was all she could do but open her mouth wide and moan into the Devil's soaking, hot pussy.

"Oh... Come on dear, be a good girl, you know what I like" the devil grinded her pussy up and down Fareeha's blushing face, blatantly ignoring her attempts to lap at it. She was using her everything as a sex toy, merely a cushion to rub up against. Fareeha attempted to direct her tongue and lips towards where the devil's clit should have been, but was shocked to find what appeared to be a sharp round thorn sticking out of the tip of the entrance.

"Eh? Wazzis..." Fareeha mumbled in a drunken stupor. Not waiting for an answer, she dove her puckered lips against it and sucking it directly.

"Ah!~ Oh my... Darling, you know your way around a pussy..." The Devil moaned, letting out a purring noise, her tongue flopping out past pointed teeth.

The Devil's thorny clit was soft to the touch, not at all what Fareeha primarily expected. Not that she was in any position to care, she just suckled away, eyes rolled back, happy with her newfound lot in life. She shakily raised her hands up to the devil's ass, wrapping them around it and forcing the hips harder into her face. The pain at the back of her head was long forgotten, all she lusted for was more of this miracle cinnamonny Devil juice.

The grinding recommenced with newfound vigor as the Devil's breathing increased in volume, her sharp claws digging into the Egyptian's ankles, pinpricks of blood slowly oozing out of the wounds. "Oh sweetie... You're a good little girl aren't you? You've taken to me very nicely..." She reached back and grabbed Fareeha's hand, using the other to insert a finger into her tight puckered asshole, her moaning increasing even further in volume.

Fareeha noticed the finger, using her free hand to roughly stick two fingers into the Devil's pussy and begin finger fucking against it hard as the encounter escalated.

The Devil's shrieking echoed around the room, her back arching, the grinding increasing, Fareeha sucking and fucking harder, awaiting the inevitable dam to burst--

The shriek morphed into some sort of blood curdling demonic howl, something unlike anything Fareeha had ever heard before in her life. She started to think about the scenario she was in... Why she was sucking on this devil's clit with two fingers inside of its pussy, lying naked, save for a loincloth on the rocky floor..

"Wait, what the fuc--*"

The Devil curled inwards, eyes and mouth wide, knees trembling on the outside of Fareeha's head, a jet stream of the spicy pussy liquid jettisoning itself out of her pussy as Fareeha snapped out of the stupor, splashing directly onto her terrified face as the Devil came.

"Hrpghm!" Fareeha tried to shake away from the squirting Devil, but the knees on either side of her head were locked fast, and she was unable to escape the ferocious blast of juice.

With one last demonic howl, the imposter Angela collapsed onto Fareeha, her moans returning to the prior almost angelic pant.

"What the fucking fuck." Fareeha managed to splutter out, grabbing the Devil and attempting to throw her off to the side, but to no avail.

"Oh darling... Did you enjoy yourself? You seemed to be having such a wonderful time there."

Fareeha didn't respond. She was too busy trying to reach up past the Devil's thighs to wipe the juice from her eyes. Her efforts were in vain as she noticed that the chains had reappeared (when had they disappeared?...) and she was stuck back in the X position.

"Well, I hope you get used to it. As I've said..." The Devil hopped up from her kneeling position, her heels clicking on the rock floor, "the fun has only just begun, here, let me show you."

With a snap of her fingers the chains restraining Fareeha exploded in a flash of white light and vanished, leaving a wet faced Fareeha lying with her arms and legs outstretched on the floor.

She sat up, only now noticing the intense ache in her jaw and back of head, cringing, and turning away from the Devil. "Fuck you. I want to go home, just... Fuck you."

The Devil stomped a foot on the ground, turning around with figurative fire in her eyes as she glared at her disobedient victim. "Fareeha Amari. You. Are. In. HELL. I am a Devil, it is up to you to do exactly as I say if you want things to go well for you. If you're going to be disobedient then so be it. I'm sorry, but..."

She snapped her fingers.

A sudden blast of pain.

It felt like getting shot in the head.

Again.

Fareeha screamed and fell to the floor as pain sprung from her head, ass, jaw, hands... She was gritting her teeth together, but soon found herself unable to, her jaw opening of its own accord, no matter how hard she clenched. She felt something in her mouth, was it-- her teeth?

As soon as it had begun it was over. Fareeha was curled into the fetal position in the middle of the room, and despite feeling exactly the same as before, something was very, very off. She opened her mouth, her tongue darting all about, searching for the intrusion.

"How...?"

Her canines had grown.

"Wh.. I don't..."

She noticed a pressure on her neck, reaching up to feel a collar having appeared around it, one of the white chains leading from it to the grasp of the Devil, who smiled down at her.

"Why... Why did you do this to my mouth?!" She spluttered, the new long teeth getting in the way of her speech and causing a slight lisp.

"Since you're very clearly nothing but a dirty Egyptian dog, I figured you may as well look the part for when I show you off..." The Devil giggled, turning on her heel and walking towards the door, the long chain unwinding in the space between them.

"...Look the part?..."

Fareeha slowly got to her feet as the Devil got to the door and the chain was almost slack. Again, nothing felt wrong per say... She reached up to scratch one of her pointy dog ears with her long sharp black claw-esq fingernails, starting to walk-*

"Wait what the fuck?"

She reached up again with one hand. Sure enough, her ears had been replaced with those of a canine. Glancing at her hands and feet her nails had grown long, hard and sharp as well. 

"Oh my god I have a fucking tail..." her hands explored her bare neck and shoulders, making sure she didn't also have wings or any other new bullshit.

"Well, at least I'm not a furry..." She grumbled, still transfixed by the feeling of her claws on her ears, and her new ability to wave her fluffy tail from side to side.

Her inspection was cut short as the Devil opened the door, a whoosh of hot air blasting her black hair backwards, and causing her shiny red outfit, wings, and tail to buckle against the air.

"Come." She snapped behind her, tugging roughly on the chain and leaving the small room.

Fareeha stumbled forwards, mouth half open as the temperature in the room seemed to raise by 30 degrees, with whatever outside being ever hotter. She held her breath in anticipation as she rushed to the door, and looked out into the rest of Hell.

"Uh.."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this. It seemed like they were in a Convention hall with walls travelling endlessly upwards into the darkness. There were many small booths interspersed throughout the room displaying some sort of wares, but it was too far away to see what exactly they were.

At each booth and wandering throughout the floor were hundreds upon hundreds more Devils. Each one identical to the first. Each one identical to Fareeha’s lost love.

And as she stepped out onto the warm floor of the room, every single one of them turned to look at her.

She felt tears brewing in her eyes, but she couldn’t tell if it was because of the emotional, the physical, or the mental pain. 

She missed the real Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up darlin', only gets worse from here. If you consider this kinky you've seen nothing yet ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The dirt floor of hell ground painfully against Fareeha’s knees as she knelt next to the booth of her Devil, who was sitting a stone throw away in a white lawn chair. The chain that had once been held by the Devil was now attached to an iron pole buried into the ground, and the young, stark naked lady attached to it was now presented for all to see. By now she had almost gotten used to the feeling of her new long canine teeth and ears but that was beside the point. She had worse things on her mind.

None of the other devils that Fareeha had seen so far had taken the time to walk over, but she had definitely noticed some curious glances from across the hall. They all seemed to be constantly giving her the side eye, and she could have sworn that she had noticed plenty of lip nibbles and cocked eyebrows, but (she thought to herself), that may have been a trick of the dull yellow light.

Fareeha reached up to tug uselessly on the white ethereal collar with both hands, lips pursed with irritation and her mind racing on her situation. She realized that her thoughts weren't necessarily dwelling on her hate for the devil, she found she was thinking about anything and everything awful about her situation, and the devil just happened to be the lowlight of everything wrong at the moment.

Gnashing her teeth in frustration, Fareeha dropped the chain and fell back down to her kneeling submissive position, scratching her ear with an outstretched claw. In her distress she hardly noticed that another devil had walked up to the booth, nodding at the original as she approached. "Zexxsh, I see you’ve brought Fareeha to us."

Fareeha sat in confusion for a half second before realizing that that must have been the name of her devil, for the original false Angela laughed at the comment and looked over at her proudly. "Sure did, I tried her out already, she's a very very nice candidate. Want to give her a shot?"

The new arrival arched the corner of her eyebrow and bit her plump bottom lip, her face forming an already all too familiar expression for the young Egyptian, despite her only actually being dead for a couple hours now. Everything about this devil was the spitting image of the first, it was almost as if every single one of them was a cookie cutter copy of each other, from their appearance to their mannerisms. "I'd love to..."

Fareeha snared through her new sharp teeth, recoiling backwards as she approached. "Don't touch me." 

"Oh, shut up girl." the new devil sighed, grabbing her by the point of the chin and forcing her face to face. Where the first Devil was condescending and patronizing, this devil carried a bored, almost barely interested, tired demeanour. She tilted her face towards the first. "Does she eat well?"

"Does she- what?" Fareeha barked, continuing to hold angry eye contact.

"Oh yes, she's very good at it, especially once she gets a taste..." The original devil chuckled, resting her chin on her fist on the desk as she looked over at the two of them. "Go ahead, I insist."

The new devil stood up in front of the kneeling Egyptian, tossing a heeled foot up onto the chair next to her, rubbing her pussy and grabbing Fareeha by the shoulder length black hair. "I think I will, thank you." 

Fareeha eventually realized the inevitable as the new devil rubbed her pale pussy in her face and clenched the handful of hair tighter, the amber juices beginning to brew at the entrance. 

"Oh god--*"

Before she knew it she was brought with brute force against the standing devil's soaking wet cunt, the sudden smash bringing tears to her eyes as her nose rammed against the devil's mound. Through the pain however, she managed to keep her mouth shut tight as her new abuser grinded her against the entrance.

The devil groaned in exasperation, reaching behind her to pull her long thin spiked tail out in front of her and gently waving it from side to side above Fareeha’s face. "Come on girl, let's not be stubborn. I won't be as nice to you as Zexxsh undoubtedly was..." 

Fareeha still held her mouth shut tight and continued glaring upwards. A hint of confusion did flash across her expression as she heard the name yet again though, it was otherworldly. She fought backwards against the hand holding her tight against the pussy, eventually wrestling away and falling backwards onto her ass against the floor. She panted, wiping the juices from her face. "Fuck you."

Zexxsh laughed out loud, tilting onto the back legs of her chair. "I told you she was fun, didn’t I? Now stop toying with her, Yzelik..." She snapped her fingers, and the chain wrenched Fareeha’s face back forwards towards the pole and her new visitor, who reached forwards to effortlessly press her hard back against the cunt in one smooth motion. 

Fareeha groaned with exasperation, frantically trying to struggle away yet again. Above her a wrist was raised, the black and red tail glimmering in the unknown light source as it descended. Her mouth shot open and her face constricted in pain as she felt a fiery eruption of pain against her back, the feeling of a thousand tiny knives digging in before disappearing in a flash. She buckled from pain and looked up, attempting to cringe away as she noticed the familiar sadistic smile creeping across Yzelik's face as she continued toying with her tail.

"Gotcha." Yzelik whispered, whipping the tail back against Fareeha's back, pain exploding through her body yet again- tears of shock brimming at her eyelids, and her mind now uncaring as the warm, sticky liquid entered her mouth. She trembled and sucked it with newfound vigor, she didn't want to feel the pain again, the whip hurt more than anything she wanted to deal with, the face fucking was the much more pleasant humiliation.

"Good girl. Come on, keep on going now, let it allll flow on in..." 

Fareeha let the scent and taste overwhelm her senses as she relapsed back into the familiar feeling of being focused on the flavour- the desperation of wanting to make the devil love her. Her sharp clawed hands reached up to grab the bare ass and push it harder against her mouth, her tongue desperately lapping up at the fluid, forcing her tongue against every inch of the pussy possible. The earlier tears of pain began dripping down her cheeks yet again, but her emotions were all tuned to the Devil and her will.

Above her Yzelik had begun shallowly gasping for breath, the only signs of pleasure on her face now becoming her eyes rolling back slightly on the expressionless visage. Her breathing grew raspy, the hint of a growl sneaking in as her head tipped backwards to face the empty dark sky.

Out of her blurry peripherals Fareeha almost noticed another devil sitting on the lap of Zexxsh, another one standing a few feet away observing the scene, another one in the process of walking over from her booth down the aisle. At this point Yzelik’s squeaks had begun morphing into a guttural growl, not unlike the one that Fareeha had heard earlier from Zexxsh.

Despite her stupor Fareeha almost noticed a devil poking her head over Yzelik’s shoulder, running her hands down her breasts and over her bare stomach to gently rest on Fareeha’s head as well. The newcomer was suddenly gripping two fistfulls of black hair as well, grinding her against the entrance she was already passionately licking at. “Hurry up Yzelik, you’re taking your sweet ass time… We all want a turn with her too.” 

Yzelik turned her head and noticed the crowd that had formed, with still more Devils walking over from other parts of the floor. “Oh… Oh my, I hadn’t realized, I’m sorry.” She turned and pressed her lips apologetically against the newcomers’, only breaking away to gasp louder with pleasure as the newcomers’ fingers moved to toy to the otherworldly clit that Fareeha was in the process of suckling on. 

Almost instantly as Yzelik began to roar with satisfaction as she came, the other devils were swarming over them like hyenas to a corpse. For a split instant Fareeha had came to her senses during the orgasm, but her scream of terror was cut short with her head being thrown away from the pussy she was once enamoured with, her back now arched backwards and her head tilted back, staring upwards at another identical devil. In desperation she shut her eyes and mouth as hard as she could, but let out a shriek as she felt a smack on her right cheek- hard enough to almost make her ears ring. She tried to break away, but another small explosion of pain blew her to the other side as a devil smacked her other cheek and dropped her into the awaiting arms of another. 

With a sob, Fareeha tried to reach up and push away the countless hands groping her fully exposed chest and toned muscles, cringing with pain as she felt a hand roughly tugging on one of her long ears. Her squirms and kicks of anger were in vain, there were just so many of them, and their lust was insatiable. 

She was lifted upwards from the ground, many of the invasive hands moving and caressing her thighs and ass. She felt rough bites and scratches over her neck and face, one second there were lips pressing against hers the next second there were teeth biting at her lips. She recoiled as a ball of spit splattered against her cheek, enticing her to attempt to glare in the general direction of the shooter, but with all of the movement and sensory overstimulation she could by no means differentiate one from the other. Before she knew it she was back on the ground with Devil pussy in her face as one of them roughly sat upon her, jiggling their hips from side to side, fluids dripping into Fareeha’s mouth and orifices for the umpteenth time this day. The warm tingly juices soothed the pain from being smacked around, and she made no attempt to restrict the flow into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back of their own accord as she slowly came to accept her new usage in the underworld.

Fingers slipped into her pussy uninvited, first one, then another, then another- there was no space for this barrage of digits. Fareeha tried wiggling her hips down farther in a desperate attempt to please her masters. Another finger poked at her tight asshole, at this point with all of the hands all over her she couldn't tell if it was from the same Devil or from one of the multitude of others, but the next thing she processed in her drunken state were both of her wet lubed up holes being stuffed with fingers, her legs being forced apart, and tongues and teeth invading every inch of her body.

Fareeha coughed up juices as the devil on her face roared with satisfaction, and fell off of the side of her head onto the floor, shaking the whole way through. Her eyes cracked open and she looked up into the gaze of the next closest Devil, who bared her teeth into a fiendish smile, walking the step closer and bringing the toe of her red pointy high heel against her cheek and pushed her head over to the side, applying pressure to her face.

The fingers synchronously slipped out of her ass and pussy hole and some pairs of hands moved to spread her ass cheeks, providing a lovely inviting view of Fareeha's gaping fuck holes. She shrieked from beneath the high heel which was continuing to grind her face against the dirt as a tongue found its way deep into her asshole.

Someone roughly grabbed and pulled on the chain attached to the collar around her neck, but the shoe didn’t move from her face- all that ensued was a struggle between two devils over Fareeha’s position, with Fareeha’s capability to breathe being the lynchpin of the fight. Her smile grew and her tongue fell out past her lips as her windpipe was slowly closed, eyes flickering shut with ecstasy.

The smile faded from her face as the foot was removed and she was dragged to the side, away from one set of groping hands towards another. She found her face constantly getting buried against pussy after pussy, tossed around like a ragdoll, her limbs spread and tugged on and moved at the will of the devils. They were all so furiously dominant and uncaring about her well being that Fareeha realized early on that she was able to just let herself fall limp, and they would do all of the dirty work, passing her from one to another to another to another to another….

“My darlings…” A deep, sultry voice echoed throughout the hall. It wasn’t unkind like the devils’ voices, but it carried a terrifying authoritative presence that caused them all to scatter from Fareeha, dropping her to the ground in their haste.

Fareeha swore as she crashed down, cringing and rubbing her ass as she slowly regained consciousness. She was too jaded from the past hours of constant use to cry, the overwhelming wash of regret and pain almost not affecting her. She moaned in frustration as she sat up on the dirt floor, thinking about how she would embrace the comfort of senseless death over this version of hell. 

The devils backed off as the figure approached through the tents and concession stands, a tall figure carrying a whip and clipboard in each hand. She sported the same flawless features as everybody else in the vicinity, but her outfit seemed to be tinted lilac, the flames spurting from her wings were a dark purple, and dozens of ebony black piercings riddled her porcelain face. Her expression as she approached was one of eternal arousal, her breathing seeming to constantly be deep, her black lips half a centimetre open, allowing view of her sharp white teeth. Fareeha squinted at her for a solid second until she finally noticed the long purple horse cock expanding from her groin, a solid metre long and 20 cm thick. It was quite the sight, it was almost comical how it dangled as she walked, constantly erect and explicitly pink.

Zexxsh crept forward, bowing her head a fraction as eye contact was made between them. "Wh-Why do you grace us with your presence, Mistress Cyx?"

The newcomer sneered as she stood in front of them, sighing and looking over to the side. "We have a special visitor here today, I thought it would be nice to personally let you all know to treat her kindly if you see her around, okay my lovelies?"

Fareeha sighed in exasperation as the devils oohed and ahhed, looking at each other with the lust returning to their eyes. She hoped that this visitor would be the next to be harassed, she really really did not want to have to go through that again. Her eyes strayed down to her bruised and battered body, her tears still refusing to flow.

"Say hello to our good friend Angela, she's here to file a Resurrection Request for... well, you can probably guess who."

Fareeha only looked up due to obligation, she was already numb all over, she knew that this turn of events was impossible.

Doctor Ziegler walked into the clearing wearing her traditional white labcoat with her platinum blonde hair up in a bun. Her glasses had speckles of dirt on them, but it didn't impede her crystal blue eyes from piercing through the lenses towards Fareeha, holding eye contact not unlike how a dying man holds on to life.

At the words "resurrection request" Fareeha could almost hear every single Devil in the area's eyebrows drop down into a glare, hissing almost in perfect sync as the true Angela stood in front of them.

Tears cascaded down from Fareeha's eyes. There were none left in her body, but the sight of her Angel coming down from the heavens to save her was too much for her to handle. As was Angela's expression. It carried a look of disgust and hatred, traces of anger present, but deep down beneath it all- the same loving expression that Angela always held for Fareeha. 

Mistress Cyx spoke up again, smiling and chewing on her lip at the Devils' reactions, her cock raising slightly in the air as she shifted weight from one leg to the other. "Well, she'll be staying with us in the executive tents, I'm sure it'll be quite the fun experience as she fills out the paperwork and other such doings. As you were, my darlings."

She reached out and placed a hand on Angela's shoulder, licking her lips seductively and turning her around to walk back where they came from. Before eye contact was broken Angela mouthed some words, and Fareeha felt like she could almost hear her lying next to her and whispering in her ear, like how they once did while laying in bed together.

"I'm here for you. I love you."

The tears kept flowing as she watched her depart. She didn't even scream as the devils returned to their prey, dozens of clawed hands reaching out to drag her further into the pits of Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee've got another lovely piece of art for this chapter! As of this chapter being released I don't think she's actually posted it yet, but I'll definitely be throwing a link up here once she does, it's pretty damn fantastic. Enjoy!

Despite the heat, It was cold in hell.

Fareeha lay shivering at the bottom of her hole, still only wearing the loincloth and sporting the Jackal ears, fangs, claws, and tail. After Angela was taken away by the Mistress, the orgy of madness had continued- she couldn’t remember how long it had lasted, it felt like hours, but it very well could have only been minutes for all she knew.

Despite the emptiness and pain she felt inside and out, she still held onto a shred of hope. Her angel had come all the way to hell to save her, and she knew things could only go up from here because of that. Angela had never let her down before.

She winced as she felt a cold, familiar gaze fall upon her person, pebbles falling down from the entrance to the hole as a figure stepped up next to it. Many of them had stood at the edge of the pit and watched her throughout the evening(day?... Time was ambiguous here), so this was nothing new- she had tried shouting at them to leave her alone, she had tried escaping, but to no avail. All she could do was try to make herself as small as possible in this dry, two metre wide hole.

Not unlike trying to use an old, brittle knife to perform brain surgery, a dull, uninterested voice broke the silence so suddenly it caused Fareeha jump from her fetal position on the hard floor.

“Time for court, darling…” The voice sighed, trailing off to a grumble. It was as if whomever was speaking had forgotten what she was trying to say, instead beginning an inner monologue about something on the other side of the room.

“Wha-- what? Court?” Fareeha’s voice cracked as she rose from her half asleep ball, squinting up to see one of the devils at the precipice of her pit, fiery wings outstretched and her face as blank as the enthusiasm in her voice. “Oh, I recognize you… Court?”

The Devil (Was it Yzelik?) blinked, looking back down at the young woman deep below her. “It is time for your trial, Chaosbarchen… to see if you can go back to the living.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her gaze returning to the outside of the pit, looking off into the distance at something potentially unknown to everyone else but her. “Come on out now.”

Fareeha cringed at the German pet name, but continued to stare up at the Devil’s face, who was now absentmindedly toying with one of her pierced nipples. “Well... You going to carry me out of here or something? I’m not much of a bird anymore…” She rolled her eyes, reaching up and scratching at her long, pointy ears. 

The hint of genuine amusement rose from the corners of Yzelik’s matte red lips as she watched the young half jackal lady messing with her tail, flicking it from side to side as she waited for the devil to do something.

"Suit yourself."

Out of nowhere and with no prompting, an explosion of dust blew up in front of Fareeha, throwing her back against the wall of the pit. She shook her head in shock, her vision blurry from her head cracking against the hard wall. She thought she could see the Devil standing in the cloud of debris front of her, and almost had the time to scream in terror before Yzelik grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, her face still almost entirely expressionless. 

"Going up."

The Devil crouched for a split second before shooting upwards, causing another small explosion of dust beneath them, and almost dragging Fareeha against the wall as they careened up like a bullet. Fareeha's face twisted in pain as she struggled against the vice grip around her scarred neck, grasping at the Devil's pale wrist for dear life.

Almost as soon as it had begun they had escaped the pit, and they were back in what was once the hellish conference hall. Like a guardian angel touching down on the land of the mortals, Yzelik's sharp red high heels clicked on the stone floor as she delicately landed, nonchalantly tossing Fareeha down in front of her. "Oh honey, your poor neck. Well, you asked for it, now didn't you?" She almost smiled again as she caught Fareeha's twisted look of contempt.

"Well... I'll be watching, good luck... darling." Yzelik sighed, turning on a heel and walking off into the audience.

Fareeha reached behind her to feel her scratched up back, cringing in discomfort and massaging her bruised neck. She slowly rose from her collapsed position with a twitch of her tail, squinting in confusion at what was once the conference room. The tables and stages had all disappeared, and were now replaced by what seemed to be an ornate gothic courtroom. An audience of sorts sat in the pews, every single one of the seats occupied by the myriad of identical Devils, all of them cackling and bickering amongst themselves, many if not most staring directly at the young woman with a malevolent thirst.

At the front of the room beside an ornate throne of onyx (which Fareeha assumed was that of the Judge’s) were the Jury’s desks, crawling with various mistresses and devils. There were more of the mistresses here than Fareeha had seen thus far, at least a dozen of them were walking around with clipboards and spectacles, flaunting their disturbingly large, animalistic cocks between their legs. They all carried themselves in the exact same fashion as the Mistress from the day(evening?) prior, and, due to their composure and treatment towards the devils, they evidently held themselves in high regard as well. The Devils did not seem to disagree with said composition, often recoiling in fear even when glanced at.

“Ah, Fareeha Amari.”

Fareeha spun towards the deep, femme voice behind her, inhaling sharply as she saw what she could only guess was the same mistress from earlier walking up to her, clipboard in hand, cock flaccid and hanging low between her knees. Soon they were eye to eye, and Fareeha took no pleasure confirming that it was in fact Mistress Cyx, going by the professionally hand written name tag on her collar. 

“As you’ve no doubt noticed, we’ve had some renovations done while you were sleeping.” She motioned towards an ornate ebony figurehead on the cave wall behind the throne in Angela’s likeness. “Our True Love will be here soon, and she simply adores being the centre of attention. You’ll love her as well, I’m sure.”

"Wh- Fuck you, I wasn't sleeping."

The mistress's' lilac purple lips parted to form a snarling smile, giving Fareeha ample time to notice her teeth, sharpened to points within her mouth. "Not our problem. Follow me."

Fareeha recoiled in a mixture of shock and revulsion as the mistress both groped her ass and grabbed her hand in one smooth motion, tugging her close as she began walking toward the podiums. The pain from her scratched back and neck was long forgotten, there was far too much on her mind to be concerned about that. The swarm of imposter Hellish Angelas all seemed to have found something better to do than crowd the podiums and the throne, scattering away as the two of them found their way to Fareeha’s booth.

Cyx deftly opened the back of the booth, graciously leading her forwards to her seat. Fareeha shot her a glare before sitting down, noticing the mistress still standing next to her after closing the door. Her attention wandered throughout the hall, trying not to make eye contact with the massive audience, or the jury. Despite her goals she couldn’t help but stare at a Devil with her ass in the air in the pews, another Devil eating her asshole out as a Mistress ruthlessly beat at her cheeks with a riding crop. She cringed and forced her gaze away from the scene, it brought back too many memories of her time up until now in hell. Her attention finally strayed to the figurehead up on the wall, another faux glorified Angela, but something seemed unique about this one. 

The dull light of the courtroom caused the sculpture to shine a dark, glistening grey. Unlike the Devils and the Mistresses, this portrayal of Angela seemed the closest, it was still inaccurate in the garb below the shoulders. She was wearing an intricately fashioned dress with a deep exposed cleavage and midriff, with horizontal slits down along the side and a very armour-esq quality to it. 

“She’s so beautiful isn’t she…”

The hair pointed directly up on the back of Fareeha’s neck, Cyx’s warm breath poofing into hear ear cavity as she crooned. “We love her so much… she has such a way with words, she’s just so...” She moaned dramatically, grabbing Fareeha by the shoulders and invading her personal space to the N’th degree. “She’s just SO authoritative… I know _I_ would die again for her… I hope you would too.” Fareeha curled her shoulders inwards into a ball, cringing in shock as she felt a moist, forked, scaley tongue dance behind her ear and down to her neck.

“Stop- STOP it” Fareeha smacked over her shoulder, trying to wiggle away from the Mistress’ clammy, invasive mouth. “What is she? What- fucking- _stop_ it... That’s not actually Angela, is it? The outfit’s all weird.”

A purple flame blossomed in Cyx’s pupils. “She will be your reckoning, my love.” She ran a sharp, outstretched finger talon down from Fareeha’s neck to her left breast. “Now, let me...”

Fareeha winced as the mistress’ talons pinched at her sensitive nipple, still sore from the abuse it had taken the previous weeks(months?).

There was a loud smack followed by an annoyed grunt from the mistress, as her arm was swatted away from Fareeha’s breast at its position on the nipple. Both Fareeha and Cyx recoiled away from each other in the small space they had, pressing against the separate walls and flipping their heads behind them towards the newcomer in the booth.

In front of them stood Doctor Angela Ziegler in all her glory, prompting Fareeha and the Mistress to gasp in awe- one in relief and the other in irritation. She rubbed her pale, well manicured hands together, the slightest twinge of pain on her face from the smack she gave the invasive hand of Mistress Cyx.

“Why are you here, Ziegler?” Cyx snarled, taking an aggressive step forward towards Angela, staring eye to eye, blazing lilac against baby blue. “You should be in your booth, the trial is about to start…”

Unfazed by the malicious presence, Angela cocked an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. “I’m aware, I just wanted to consult with my client before the trial... You okay, Cyx?”

Fareeha’s brow furrowed as she wondered what Angela was referring to. Cyx’s face was still twisted into a snarl, one of her hands was clenched into a fist at her side, the other gripping the wooden edge to the booth with white knuckles... Her eyes finally fell between the demon’s legs, finally noticing the large flaccid cock slowly stiffening as her breathing grew heavier. 

“Oh… Of course, darling.” The anger gained an insane quality to it, her eyes widening and her fingers almost cracking the wood of the frame. “You’re just so deliciously sexy when you’re furious…” Her eye twitched and she turned to Fareeha, eying her up and down with a grin. “I shall be looking forward to the trial, I hope you’re both as excited as I am.” 

Angela tipped her head to the side and flashed a patronizing smile. "Well, of course I'm excited, we've missed Fareeha up top. Please leave" she held open the door, gesturing out.

The Mistress chuckled and walked out, stopping mid pass to brush her nails up Angela's sleeve, casting a coy wink at the negative response.

"Oh my god, Fareeha" Angela rushed into the booth, wrapping her arms around the young, mostly naked woman's neck and hugging her close. It took Fareeha a good second to comprehend the feeling of affection that came with the physical contact, and another second to hesitantly raise her arms around Angela as well, and yet another to bury her face against her bosom as they embraced. 

Angela heard Fareeha's squished mouth murmuring in her cleavage, and she quickly pushed her away to look down at her gorgeous, beaming face. "What was that, honey?"

"What's going to happen to me? You'll save me right?" Fareeha whispered, a desparate hope plastered all over her face. Her eyes were almost looking off into the unknown despite staring eye to eye with the radiant angel above her. She was blinded by the beauty of the one true Angela Ziegler, not one of the pale imitations she was inundated with over the last month(day?...). She wanted to cry with relief , but she couldn't, her tear ducts had sealed up, or, they were empty. 

"Of course." Angela nodded curtly, pushing back a wisp of hair from her face, taking the opportunity to break eye contact and cast an eye over the room. "There's nothing down here I've never seen before, this lot's always the same." She looked back down, sighing and moving to crouch, holding Fareeha's face by her cheeks and staring deep into her big, mahogany brown eyes. A frown was quietly born on Angela’s lips as her eyes darted over her love’s face. "Fareeha… What have they done to you?" She ran her fingers through Fareeha's hair, the scowl deepening on her face. "Fareeha?"

Fareeha broke out of her stupor. "What? Oh..." She blinked, shaking away the lifelessness, bringing the colour back to her face. "Oh god Angela it's been awful, they're fucking… Just awful..."

The newfound emptiness present in her love resounded within the Doctor. She planted a firm kiss on her forehead and raised herself from her crouching position in front of the chair. "Don't worry, I won't let it happen again, I promise." She leaned back down to give her another hug. "I promise... I promise..."

"Cute."

Mistress Cyx’s voice shattered the moment not unlike window’s bursting inwards from an atomic bomb. Angela found herself being wrenched backwards out of the booth like a cane pulling a comedian off the stage, the mistress's clawed fingers grasping her by the shoulder and tossing her away behind her to the floor. "Get to your booth, Ziegler. She is coming."

Fareeha could almost hear Angela gritting her teeth together as she stood up from the hard, rocky floor and brushed the dirt off of her once pristine white outfit. Sparks flew through the air as the Angel and the Demon glared daggers at each other one last time, before turning and leaving, walking towards her position next to the main throne.

Fareeha finally felt tears brimming. The meeting with Angela seemed to have almost rekindled the life in her. She wiped away at the moisture and exhaled, twisting in her chair to face the entrance of the hall, waiting for what was sure to be a dramatic entrance. Devils and Mistresses alike had ceased their swarming, everyone now still in their pews and seats.

Fareeha peeked a look across the stage to Angela, who was standing as straight as an arrow in her booth in lieu of sitting in the seat provided. There was a fire in her eyes that Fareeha had not seen in a very long time, a fire of determination and righteousness. It almost brought a smile to her face, remembering all the times the two of them spent in training and on the battlefield, forever inseparable...

“...You know what?” Fareeha turned to face Cyx, who in turn cocked her head over to look at her, sporting a face of bemusement at her new, revitalized tone of voice. 

“Fuck you.”

Mistress Cyx’s perfectly plucked eyebrows shot up, her eyes alighting again with a violet, flaming vigor. “Oh?” 

“You heard me.” Fareeha finally smiled for the first time in days(weeks?), raising a hand and jabbing a finger in her direction. “Angela’s here to take me home, and you’re nothing but a horrible bitch, if it wasn’t for all of your awful, horrible minions I bet we could beat the shit out of you.” 

The Mistress raised her hand to her face, concealing her mouth behind the back of her hand, the fire not dissipating from her pupils. “Oh sweetie… You really think so?”

“Yes actually, I do, in fact--*”

A shockwave blasted through the courtroom, flickering the light sources and almost knocking Fareeha backwards off of her seat. Anxious whispers spread like wildfire through those present, and Fareeha’s eyes widened as she flipped around to watch a shadow spilling in the entrance of the hall like a smoky waterfall.

She thought she could see a dark silhouette amongst the clouds of enveloping darkness, somehow even denser than the impending wave growing ever closer to the stage. One could almost make out a figure, a woman with a long dress trailing behind her on the floor, a woman with a disturbingly familiar face- but when you blinked you would lose track, smoke would cloud your vision.

The coils and tendrils of smog imploded upon traversing between the pews to the stage, exploding outwards with a similar force to earlier, again almost sending Fareeha crashing to the floor.

No noise could be heard in the hall after the explosion of temporary darkness save for the soft clicks of a woman’s high heels on the stone flooring. With the darkness gone, Fareeha could clearly see her, and it was hard not to notice just how frozen and intimidated the audience and jury had become, clearly nobody wanting to be singled out by the newcomer. A look of shock crossed Fareeha’s face as she realized that there was more to hear than the clicking of heels. There was a very soft, sharp dragging noise present as well, and it was only when the woman stopped in front of her podium and looked at the ornate statue of herself that she saw what she was carrying. In her right hand there was an onyx black gavel, and in her left, a similarly black cat o’ nine tails, its long sharp tendrils dragging behind her on to the floor.

The Judge sat down on her throne with her legs crossed, letting out a loud sigh that resonated through the hall. She brushed away an intrusive lock of her platinum silver hair, casting a cold gaze over her disciples. “Court is now in session. Miss Fareeha Amari. You were murdered on the 8th of April by a Miss Amelie LaCroix. Doctor Angela Ziegler, why does your client deserve to get her life back?”

Her voice was deep and seductive, yet at the same time intimidating to the point where one almost wanted to recoil away to escape the malevolence. The way that she enunciated each of her syllables in a deliberate, hissing fashion grasped one’s attention by the throat and forced you to listen despite your better judgement, but it somehow also managed to send your mind to dark, twisted places... Imagining a voice like that whispering dirty promises into your ear…

Fareeha snapped back to reality as Angela finally spoke up after a moment pause, her voice dripping with an unreserved hatred, yet, still the perfect opposite of the Judge. Her voice carried a totally different authority- it could fill the most cynical man with hope, it carried a righteous beauty to it, Fareeha could listen to her talk forever... 

“Miss Fareeha Amari very clearly deserves to return to the living world, for the reasons presented…”

The young defendant’s vision became blurry yet again as she watched the sheer determination Angela carried with her argument. Her eyebrows were as close to her eyes as she had ever seen, one hand instinctively brushing away the intruding locks of hair from her face, the other quickly flipping through various paper documents in front of her at her podium. “...Additionally, we cannot discredit her contributions to the Greater Good™, often going out of her way to put herself at risk to--*”

“I’m sorry, if I may?”

“...Excuse me?”

Angela and Fareeha both sported an identical look of disgust as they and everyone else present flipped around to look at the interrupting speaker: Mistress Cyx, who had retaken her place next to Fareeha in the booth. “I hate to interrupt you, Ziegler, you’re doing great.” Her face twisted into a patronizing snarl of a grin. “But I feel with all of your claims to Fareeha’s brilliance it’d only be fair to have her sit in front of The Judge so she and the jury can observe her and all her physical attributes more clearly... Madame?”

Fareeha’s heart dropped into her stomach as she looked over at The Judge, making eye contact with her for the first time since encountering her. The last thing she wanted was to be so exposed. As uncomfortable as her current position was (especially with her unwanted boothmate), it still gave her a physical barrier between her and the hundreds upon hundreds of unpredictable, thirsty devils in the crowd.

Her blood turned to ice as The Judge’s black, plump lips curved upwards into a cold smle, no trace of warmth in her visage. “What a wonderful idea Mistress Cyx. Please escort Miss Amari to be in full view of all those present, I’m sure it’ll be most appreciated.”

Cyx gracefully opened the door for Fareeha, with a similar smile and a familiar fire in her eyes as she beckoned her out beside her. Knees shaking, Fareeha stood from her stool and stepped out of the back, gasping in pain as the Mistress grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her ear next to her mouth, her sharp talons digging into Fareeha’s bare shoulder. “I worry that our darling Angela will be taking you away from us soon, might as well enjoy ourselves while we can, right?” Fareeha’s mouth opened wide from the horror and pain as she tried to rip herself away, but Cyx only dug her nails in deeper and forced her mouth closer to the ear. “Up until now you’ve only had a taste of hell, I hope you’re ready for the real fun to start…”

Angela watched, helpless as Cyx tore Fareeha from the booth and snarled in her ear. She couldn’t help but allow the hatred, once reserved to her voice, spread in full force across her face as she watched the massive pink cock slowly stiffening between the Mistress’ legs, and the tears of terror slowly starting to drip down her love’s face as she was dragged to centre stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to release, hopefully the buildup to the grand finale is worth it, and oh boy, will the finale definitely be grand.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to TJ for the hellhound request!~ I don't think he expected it to end up this way, but oh well, he'll survive ;3
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed <3  
> ...Fareeha sure didn't


End file.
